Poupée de Sang
by Akasuna no Sakura
Summary: E enquanto aqueles lábios quentes estivessem alí, tudo faría sentido. - Ressurgindo das cinzas, me matem \o


- Escondia-se atrás de uma tábua para evitar tomatadas(?) - Err.. Oi.. E.. ! Ç_Ç

Eu sumi, eu sei, eu sei.. E provavelmente todos me odeiam agora. i.i Mas vejam bem, pessoas.. Eu tenho uma explicação lógica ! 8D

Eu agora estou estudando em colégio militar, e uffa, foi um sacrifício para entrar. Não tenho tido tempo para computador, sério.ç_ç' E muito menos para escrever. Irei aproveitar as minhas férias para isso, quem sabe não bate uma inspiração e não termino veneno? Isso se vocês ainda lembrarem que ela existe.. ç_ç' Enfim, aqui apenas um gostinho.. Estou voltando! :D Oneshot muito muito pequena.

Kisu kisu, Akasuna no Sakura ;*

Poupée de sang

Amargo. Este era o gosto que encontrava-se em seus lábios. Era um gosto estranho, lembrava fel. Alguém dizia para abrir os olhos. Quem? Não tinha força para fazer o que lhe pediam. Beliscavam seu braço, sacudiam-na pelos ombros. Horas, estavam pensando que ela era o quê? Porque não deixavam-na ali, quietinha? Só queria poder descobrir que gosto era aquele em seus lábios.

- Sakura.. Sakura.. Acorde! – Alguém dizia ao fundo. – Sakura! Feiosa!

Lembrava vagamente daquela voz, e também daquele xingamento em particular. Teria sorrido se seus corpo ainda obedecesse seus comandos.

- Vamos, feiosa! Por favor! Não nos deixe aqui.. – A voz ia abaixando, parecendo que a pessoa perdia as esperanças.

Esperanças.. O que era aquilo mesmo? Ah sim. Aquele sentimento que havia levado-a a lutar por tantos anos em sua vida, aquele sentimento que havia tornado-a mais forte e quase invencível. Aquele sentimento que a cegou, e a impediu de ver que não podia ter esperanças se a pessoa por quem tinha, não queria que as tivesse. ' Eu nunca pedi para que tomasse conta de mim. ' Aquelas palavras doíam. Quem as havia dito mesmo? Ah.. Podia lembrar-se..

- HARUNO SAKURA! – Um grito, repleto de dor. Sentiu seu corpo ser pego em braços quentes. Não queria sair dali. – Volte para mim.. Por favor..

Aquelas palavras traziam-na lembranças.. Que queria esquecer, apagar de sua mente. Por que mesmo estava naquele estado? Não lembrava. Não lembrava de nada. Queria apenas que aquele abraço continuasse. Queria ter motivos para viver.. Queria poder..

- Feiosa, se você morrer.. Eu não sei o que vai ser de mim. – Os braços fortes se estreitaram ao seu redor. – Você me ensinou a sorrir de verdade, feiosa. Você me ensinou que aqueles livros nunca iriam me ensinar nada! Você.. Sakura, eu te amo!

Sentiu algo quente e macio chocar-se contra os seus lábios, e no momento seguinte deu-se conta do que acontecia. Milhares de pensamentos e cenas tomaram conta de sua cabeça em um baque que por pouco não pode agüentar; Até o momento que fora golpeada e atirada longe, batendo contra uma árvore. O ferimento nem fora grave; Porém as feridas emocionais fizeram-no tornar-se grave. Porém, aquela voz, aqueles lábios.. Tudo parecia fazer sentido.

E sentido ela tinha, novamente. Ela tinha que lutar por seus amigos, por sua vila. Ela tinha que continuar viva, para poder pôr juízo na cabeça de Naruto, tinha que fazer Sai parar de xingá-la, tinha que acertar os horários de Kakashi.. Sua vida tinha sentido. Sentiu-se uma boba. Como nunca havia percebido?

- Sai.. – Murmurou, contra os lábios.

- Feiosa! – Surpreso, separou-se de súbito. – Eu pensei que você.. Eu pensei que..

- Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil assim, Sai. – Sorriu; Um sorriso de sangue. Puxou-o pela nuca, e seus lábios, suas línguas, juntaram-se novamente.

A vida havia feito dela uma marionete, uma boneca. O sangue pintava seu rosto e seu corpo, suas vestes. O sangue fazia parte da vida de uma boneca dócil. O sangue havia tirado-a tudo, e o sangue devolvera-a todos. E, sua vida sempre teria um sentido à mais desde que aqueles lábios quentes e que aprendera a apreciar estivessem ali, junto aos dela.

Poisé.. Eu não sei o que me deu. Não deu pra entender nada, mais.. Se essa cena ocorresse no anime/manga.. Eu ia ser tão feliz.. !

Reviews?


End file.
